Family
by AbhiSrk-ian
Summary: There is no such thing as fun for the whole family :) Just cute moments spent by a family in my words :D


**A/N :** OS on Abhirika...some cute moments spent by the family...

I dedicate this Story to my all time favourite abhirika reviewer : **CuteSmile** :) Hope you like this

* * *

"kya kiya aarav ne..? " he asked her

"Ab woh school jaake hi pata chalega" she replied

" ok toh mein bhi chalu..? " he asked

" No , let me handle it alone" she replied

"Ok bye , call me if something's wrong" he bid bye nd left

She sighs and moves to her destination

" yeah ma'am aapna achanak mujhe yaha kyu bulaya" she asked the princy

" kya kiya aarav ne " she said looking at his 10 year old son who was busy in talking with the princy's daughter.

"No , aarav is a brilliant student " princy replied.

and They continued their talk

Meanwhile

"Hey , you have a pretty smile" aarav said to the little girl who is just 8yr old.

"Mujhe pata hein sab na yahi kehte hein " she replied

"yeh jo aapke hairs hein na jo saamne aate hein…yeh bhi acche hein" aarav said while playing with her hairs .

"accha , thaaank u " she whispered while sobbing .

Aarav : so aapka naam kya hein..?

Girl : sneha

Aarav : cute name

Sneha smiles

Aarav : aap ro kyu rahi hein ?

He then wiped her tears with his small fingers

" mumma mujhe ek aur choco nhi de rahe hein" sneha replied.

" aapne kitni chocolates khaayi" aarav asked

"sirf 2" sneha said while showing her fingers.

"meri mumma kehte hein ki zyada choco nahi khaate" aarav said

"par choco toh acchi hoti hein na" she replied innocently.

" haan par agar aap zyada choco khayengey toh aapke teeth spoil ho jayengey aur phir mein aapki yeh pyaari si smile ki taarif kaise karunga" aarav said

" aap meri roz ta..tarif karengey " sneha replied

" haan" aarav said

" promise" she said while raising his palm towards aarav

" pakka promise" he kept his hand on hers

" Aarav lets go " his mother called him

" I m coming mumma " he replied to his mom

He turned towards sneha and pecked a kiss on her cheek

" bye" he said while leaving

His mother's mouth fell open seeing what just happened

" Did he just kiss her..? oh god " aarav's mother thought standing near him thinking what she just saw.

**_Abhijeeeeettttt "_ **Tarika woke up from her dream , wiped the sweat which was covered on her forehead

Abhijeet nearly jumped off the bed that much loud she called him . he rubbed his eyes and found his wife all sweaty and somewhat scared.

Abhijeet : K..kya hua tarika…?

Tarika holding his hand : w..woh aarav..

Abhijeet : aarav ….he sighs …koi sapna dekha tumne…?

Tarika : aarav ne kiss kiya uske cheek par….?

Abhijeet banged his head with his palm : accha…kise..?

Tarika : uski princy ki beti sneha

Abhijeet : haan toh theeke na ab uske papa romantic hein toh woh bhi hoga na…

Abhijeet : Ab chalo so jao ( he leans back on pillows)

Tarika : n..nhi nhi..utho tum…she holds his hand

Abhijeet : aare tarika

Tarika : kya tarika…mein apne bête ko tumhari tarah nhi banaungi….usne direct kiss kar diya woh bhi cheek par ..

Abhijeet sat back again and kept his hand on hers : dekho tarika mein chahta tha ki abhika tumhari tarah ho aur tum bhi chahogi na ki aarav meri tarah ho..? kyu..? he winked at her

Tarika jerked his hand : Nahi..mein ne thodi kaha ki mujhe aarav tumhari tarah chahiye…? Mujhe toh bas uski aankhen , baal , smile tumhari tarah chahiye

Abhijeet : acchaa….huh….ab so jao…abhi tak aarav aaya nahi na ….kal reports aa jayengey tab dekhengey ….

He rolled his arm around her and leaned back on pillows with her …she burrowed her head in his chest and he patted her head but after a min again she sat back

Tarika : abhijeettt…? Abhika kaha hein.?

Abhijeet : uske kamre mein…

Tarika : par woh yaha thi na humare paas…?

Abhijeet : haan par raat mein use bura laga ki woh apne toys ko akele chodke aayi hein isliye mein ne use vaha sula diya

Tarika ; accha…tumne uske liye lori gaayi..?

Abhijeet : tarika yaar itni raat ko tum yeh cid officer ki tarah kya sawaal jawaab kar rhi ho…so jao na….

Tarika : huh….

And they both slept …

Next morning abhijeet woke up and saw tarika holding his shirt tightly and sleeping .He tried to move her so that she can sleep peacefully but she was in no mood to leave his shirt

Abhijeet kissed her forehead : ek kiss ke liye raat ko utha diya ..agar aarav aaya aur agar tarika ka sapna sach hogaya toh..?

Abhijeet jerked his head : nhi nhi….he then kissed her cheek…

Tarika immediately opened her eyes and looked at him , he smiled at her

Tarika : chodo mujhe…

Abhijeet : accha…mein ne touch bhi nhi kiya tum hi mere paas aayi ho…

Tarika realized and left his shirt and smiled at him and moved but abhijeet held her and rolled her so that she is on bottom and abhijeet on top

Tarika : abhijeeett….

Abhijeet : haan..? tumne meri shirt kharaab ki toh sazaa toh milegi na..?

Tarika : kaisi sazaa..?

Abhijeet : tumhe..…

A voice interrupted them : papa…

Abhirika : Abhika..?

They rushed towards her room

Abhijeet made her sit on his lap : K..kya hua meri abhika ko..?

_(Abhijeet and tarika are married and have a daughter named abhika who is 5yr old) _

Abhika while playing with abhijeets hair : mujhe school nahi jaana …

Abhijeet : accha abhika ko aaj school nhi jaana toh aaj abhika skul nahi jaayegi

Abhika smiled but her smile vanished when tarika gave a deadly glare to abhijeet

Tarika : abhijeet tum bigaad rahe ho ise…

Abhijeet : aare uska mann nhi hein jaane ka toh kyu force kar rahi ho tarika…

Tarika : ok theeke aaj abhika skul nahi jaayegi….

Abhijeet and abhika looked at each other confusingly….abhika hugged abhijeet

Abhijeet whispered in her ears : darro mat …aaj pata nhi aapki mumma ko kya hogaya hein…

Abhijeet and abhika giggles

Tarika : itni hasi kyu aa rhi hein dono ko..?

Abhijeet : hasi..? nhi toh..? hein na abhika ? hum kaha has rahe hein

Abhika nods : haan mumma hum toh nahi has re

Tarika : haan haan dono milke mujhe fool banao…

Abhijeet : kya tarika tum bhi…bechari meri beti ko daant rhi ho

Tarika : haan haan mein hi daanti hun aapki ladli ko

Abhijeet : accha chodo….toh abhika aur papa ki aaj chutti…

Abhika : mumma…papa ka bhi mann nhi hein jaane ka buleau ( bureau)

Tarika : ab aapne keh diya toh mein kya bolu….

Abhijeet smiled at her innocence

Tarika : dono jaldi tayar hoke niche aao breakfast ke liye

Abhijeet and abhika : ok mam …

Tarika : gud…btw na aaj Sunday hein….she giggled and went

Abhijeet and abhika : Sunday …? Uffooo

Abhika : mein toh bhul gyi thi papa…

Abhijeet : mein bhi….

Abhika : haha...

***Hi-5***

Abhijeet : ok ab chalo jaldi se ready hote hein

Abhika : varna mumma aajayegi

Abhijeet pulled her cheeks : haan :P

Abhika : aaj papa aur abhika same same colour pehengey ok..?

Abhijeet : ok done

Abhika : lekin mumma…?

Just then abhijeets phone rings

Abhijeet : mumma ko bol do jao…mein abhi aaya

Abhika nods

Abhijeet picks the call : haan daya…

Abhika turns and runs towards abhijeet and pulls d edge of his shirt

Abhika : mujhe bhi baat karni hein toffee se

_( Abhika calls daya toffee as he always brings chocolates for her ) _

Abhijeet to abhika : haan ek min

Abhijeet to daya : oyee toffee ..teri chocolate tujhse baat karna chahti hein….

Nd he gives his phone to abhika

Abhika : toffee…I mishh you…

Daya : I miss u too choco ….accha yeh batao boss ne aapko daanta toh nhi na

Abhika : nhi aapke boss na bahut bahut cute hein

Daya laughs : yeh toh hein ….

Abhika : aapko pata hein kal papa ne kya kiya…?

Daya : kya kiya..?

Abhika : un hone ne

Abhijeet snatches d phone : uh..kuch nahi yaar….

Abhijeet to abhika : abhika aap jao or mumma ko colour batao

Abhika rushes out…

Daya : aare yaar abhika kuch keh rahi thi…

Abhijeet : aare kuch nhi..woh na kal tarika behosh hogyi thi toh shyd vhi keh rahi hogi….tu bata kab aara hein vapas Mumbai..?

Daya : pata nahi boss ….bore hogaya hun yaha goa mein akele ….

Abhijeet : ahaan…akele…isliye kaha tha shaadi karle …

Daya : ab plz tum shaadi shaadi mat karo..shaadi ke liye ladki bhi toh chahiye..

Abhijeet : haan toh kya ladkiyon ki kami thodi hein…tere toh bahut saare fans hein jo tujhse shaadi karna chahte hein…kahe toh swayamvar rakhle

Daya : huh…bye mein phone rakh raha hun….nd disconnects d call

Abhijeet laughs

Tarika enters : kitna satate ho tum sabko abhijeet….

Abhijeet : acchaa…vaise abhika kaha hein…

Tarika : tumhare liye shirt choose kar rahi hein…ab chalo woh bula rhi hein tumhe…

Abhirika enters their room

Abhika : uffooo…kabse bula rhi hun mein..koi meri sunta hi nhi…

Abhijeet signalling : lo tumhara dialogue

Tarika glares at him

Abhijeet : abhika aapne kyu bulaya….

Abhika handing him a pink shirt : yeh lijiye papa ..jaldi tayar ho jayiye…

Abhijeet : yeh pink shirt..?

Abhika : haan yahii…aapko yahi pehen na hoga…mumma ne bhi pink pehna na toh aap aur mein bhi pink pink pehengey…

Tarika giggles

Abhika orders : ok ab jayiye

Abhijeet : haan haan meri maa jaa raha hun…

While leaving he murmurs : yeh toh tarika se bhi zyada hokum deti hein aur gussa karti hein uff…. Bechara mein….

After an hour all are seated on dining table

Tarika : abhika yeh lo corn flakes finish karo jaldi…

Abhika : nhiii mujhe nahi khaana….

Tarika : kyu nahi khaana…aapko khaana hoga…chalo jaldi

Abhika : nahii ..iska taste accha nhi hota…

Tarika : dekho beta corn flakes bahut acche hote hein aur healthy bhi…

Abhika : toh phir aap aur papa kyu nahi khaate cornflakes…

Abhijeet gives " samjhao ab " look to tarika

Tarika ; abhika mumma papa bade hein na isliye

Abhika : haan toh mein bhi bali ( big) hun …mein 5 yrs ki hun na…

Tarika slaps her forehead : hmm..haan par mumma papa aapse bade hein na…?

Abhika : theeke mein khaungi agar papa bhi mere saath khaaye toh…

Abhijeet dropped his spoon

Tarika : haan abhika papa zarur khayengey ..kyu abhijeet..?

Abhijeet : ewww..mein nhi khaaunga cornflakes…

Tarika : abhijeeett…

Abhijeet : nhi tarika ….no abhijeet …uska taste accha nhi hota

Abhika : dekha mumma, papa ko bhi nhi pasand isliye mujhe bhi nhi pasand…

Abhijeet : haan abhika hum corn flakes nahi khaayengey…

Tarika : abhijeet abhika tum dono ko khaana hi hoga…

Abhijeet and Abhika : Nahiiii

Tarika : urgghh…kitna satate ho tum dono…dekho mujhe gussa mat dilao..chup chap khaalo…huh sunte hi nhi ho meri tum log…kabse keh rahi hun khaalo par dono ke dono mujhe sata rahe ho….seedha apna apna breakfast complete karo

Abhijeet and abhika exchanged glances and immediately ate the breakfast….

Tarika smiled at them ..abhijeet sighs

After sometime in hall :

Abhika was sitting on abhijeets lap and both were watching tom and jerry

Abhika : jerry piche tom hein …run..run…

Abhijeet : tom…jaldi pakdo jerry ko…u can do it

Abhika looked at abhijeet : papa aap kiske side hein..?

Abhijeet : tom ke…

Abhika : accha..dekhna jerry hi win hoga ..aur tom ke saath fight karega jaise aap karte ho…

Abhijeet : nhii tom hi win hoga…

Abhika : jerry…

Abhijeet : tom…

Abhika : jerry…

Abhijeet : tom…

Abhika : tom

Abhijeet : jerry…

Abhika pulls his cheek : dekha aapne bhi jerry kaha…

Abhijeet : aahaan…smart ho…nd he tickles her

Abhika : papa ..hahaha..nhi na…haha…

Abhijeet leaves her as he gets a call

Abhijeet picks d call : haan..kya..? sacchi…Thankyou so much…

Abhijeet runs towards tarika and lifts her in his arms : Tarikaaaa….

Tarika : abhijeet kya hua..chodo mujhe…

Abhijeet : nhiii...I lovee you tarika….

Tarika : abhijeet abhika hein yaha pe…

Abhijeet left her and hugged her tightly : Thankyouu

Tarika was confused : kis liye..?

Abhijeet separated from hug : tarika bahut jald aarav aane vaala hein

Tarika : ohh..? ( she realized what he just said ) kyaaa..?

Abhijeet nods

Tarika : yaani mein..mein phirse maa ban ne vaali hun…

Abhijeet : haaann…

Tarika smiled widely and hugged him …

Abhika : mujhe bhul gaye…

Abhijeet : aapko bhul sakhte hein kya kabhi….

And he lifts her in his arms and kisses on her cheek

Tarika : abhika aapko chota bhai chahiye na..?

Abhika : haan…phir mein bhi use daantungi , sataungi aur khelungi..par unhe meri chocolate nhi dungi….

Abhijeet laughs

Abhika : yayy kitna mazaa aayega na papa…

Abhijeet : haan..

Abhika : par woh kab aayega….

Tarika : bahut jald ….

Abhijeet : ab hume mumma ko bilkul tang nhi karna hein…ok ..

Abhika : ok papa…

Tarika : accha ab tum log jao mujhe kaam hein

Abhijeet : koi kaam nhi karogi tum…

Tarika : par abhijeet

Abhijeet : tarika tumhari tabiyat bhi kal theek nhi thi aur ab toh tum bilkul kuch nhi karogi

Abhika : haan mumma…papa ne keh diya na no kaam toh no kaam…

Tarika : ok baba..par itna saara kaam koun karega…

Abhika : papa…

Tarika looked at abhijeet and abhijeet looked at abhika…

Abhika : aishe kya dekh rahe ho papa..aapko toh duty yaani kaam karna pasand hein na

Abhijeet : yeh kisne sikhaya beta aapko..?

Abhika : mumma ne…

Abhijeet : accha…aap bhi meri madat karogi na …?

Abhika : haan ..abhika aur papa dono dono duty karengey…chaliye…

Abhika walks towards hall : chii chii..kitna ganda kardiya papa aapne sofa ….

Abhijeet follows her : aap bhi toh the mere saath…

Abhika : haan toh aap mujhse kaam karvaogey ….mumma dekho na papa ko…

Tarika : abhijeet abhika sahi keh rahi hein

Abhijeet : aare wah...party badal li abhika aapne…

Abhika smiles : papa idhar aao…

Abhijeet walks towards her

Abhika : yeh dekhiye chips…aapne giraya na..saaf kijiye abhi…

Abhijeet : kyaaa…?

Tarika enjoys dis : abhijeet suna nhi abhika ne kya kaha…

Abhijeet : hmpf..kar raha hun…

They both orders him and make him clean everything

Abhijeet murmuring : yeh dono maa beti jab mil jaaye na tab mujhe koi bacha nhi sakhta..huh….par koi nahi aarav ko aane do phir dono ko dekh lunga…

They all enjoyed and spent the whole day with lots of masti and chit chat and work….

******After 8 years ******

**Abhirikas residence : **

Abhijeet , tarika and abhika are waiting for their charming prince aarav

Abhijeet : aarav jaldi aao beta…

Aarav : aaya…

Tarika : abhijeet utha bhi nhi hoga woh abhi tak…

Abhijeet : aare uth jaayega…aaj ke din bhi kya daantogi use…

Abhika who is 13yr old now is watching his parents fighting like she use to see them before…they are still the same …

Abhika : aap log na ladte hue bhi cute lagte ho…

Abhijeet and tarika stopped their fight and smiled at each other and then at abhika…

Meanwhile aarav steps down..he has all the qualities of abhijeet like black eyes , killer looks , osumm hair , fabulous expressions etc...

Abhijeet : lo aagaya..

Abhijeet : Happy birthday aarav

Aarav hugs abhijeet , then tarika and then abhika and pulls her pony

Abhika glares at him to which he smiles…

Aarav : mumma meri dost nahi aayi…

Tarika : kounsi dost…

Aarav : aare vahi…

The knock on the door disturbed them

Aarav : mein dekhta hun…

And he opens the door and welcomes his friend with a smile

Abhijeet and tarika looked at his friend , a girl with pony tail , dark brown eyes .

Aarav : mumma , papa ..yeh meri dost sneha

Abhijeet and tarika exchanged glances : **SNEHA…?**

* * *

**A/N : This was the END :D **Just a small attempt...hope you all liked it :)

Lastly Read and review !


End file.
